


We all are winners

by Klainenific



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainenific/pseuds/Klainenific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro Akashi and defeat don't usually mixed but when they do its going to be hell of an emotion.</p>
<p>Set after the Rakuzan and Seirin fight.. it was originally posted at Fanfiction.net under the same pen name :)</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>My First Kuroko No Basket Fanfic dedicated for my undying love to my newest baby...<br/>I just want to put it on the open that even though he lost against the Seirin Team he is still the ultimate boss for me :)<br/>Same drill as always.. I don't own anything even though I want Akashi to be mine :)<br/>Hope you all enjoy it!</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all are winners

Today we lost the winter cup and for the first time of my life I tasted the true meaning of defeat, I felt that constriction on my heart due to my failure to save my beloved Rakuzan Team reducing us to the sidelines while the winner took their rightful place.

I held my head high with less pride throughout the ceremony and console my core members while they grieve; strangely enough for me I can't find the courage to shed tears, those tears that have threatened to spill while shaking kuroko's hands suddenly vanished, removed by the trainings my father made me endure all those years. It's funny how looking back to all of it I never did cry for anything or anyone, even for my mother who left me way too early.

Now standing alone on the Rakuzan's locker room a flash of memories after memories attack my mind; the memory of almost losing against Murasakibara, my weakness taking command of my entire being why I shied away from fear of losing, losing my precious friends that no one can matched, making my new team subservient to me, All of it due to my obsession of winning reflecting my father's selfish desire for me to be the absolute.

Well screw it all, everything now has fallen into tiny broken pieces that are hard to rebuild. I didn't even know how I'm going to face the rest of the generation of miracles now that I am no longer the powerful Akashi that can command the world, how I'm going to continue on being the captain of Rakuzan now that my winning streak have been tarnished. I heard everything and saw everyone going against me on the game; the way everything seems to go about my life, the way that I may not always recognize but I knew it was there; I am the loser of my so called life. I lost to my father, I lost to my other self and now I lost against Kuroko who I treat as a brother, there is no absolution now and all that is left is defeat.

I was distracted by a beep from my cell phone and the light it shone in contrast to the dark room and my thought, I fetch it totally expecting my Father berating me about the lost but what I saw next is beyond belief.

_From: Shintarou Midorima_

_Welcome Back Akashi, next time I'll make you accept my handshake after a game that were going to work hard to by the way your today's luck item is color red._

Another beep:

_From: Ryouta Kise_

_IT WAS AN AMAZING GAME AKASHICHI! I HOPE KAIJO WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO GO AGAINST RAKUZAN NEXT TIME! BTW, Welcome back :)))_

And another:

_From: Daiki Aomine_

_Congratulations on the game Akashi, it was a fierce battle. Looking forward on going against Rakuzan Team,... Momoi said welcome back._

Followed closely by another one:

_From: Atsushi Murasakibara:_

_I'm saving one of my favorite Mabuo for you Akachin so you could have it when we meet again._

And the last beep:

_From: Tetsuya Kuroko_

_Thank you for all your help to me Akashi-kun because of you I could play the basketball with all of you next time, the time after that and many times over._

Just like that reading the messages of my friends made me realize that I don't need absolution but faith to all of them; faith that no matter what we are still friends, reassuring me that I am not alone. without meaning to I felt the tears flow from my eyes wetting my checks and my jersey as it continues to flow like a river that has been suppressed all those years; shedding tears for my beloved mother, for my abnormal life with my father, for my cowardice on admitting my fear to my Teiko team mates and relying to my stupid weakness and for losing a battle that I really want to win with my Rakuzan team; the people who accepted me as one of them and stand by me.

I let it all out here in the darkness of our locker room until my head hurt and my eyes are puffy and after seems like hours I decided that I had enough of myself pity and go back to reality, go back to my friends that seems to understand me even I don't understand myself. After that decision I made myself presentable and took my jersey bag. Upon exiting the locker room I was met by my uncrowned kings and Rakuzan's sixth man waiting for me silently smiling and parting for me to lead the way.

**Today I, Seijuro Akashi, am really grateful that I played basketball.**


End file.
